Immortal love
by kimber light
Summary: Some people say you can't live without love but they are wrong. I am two thousand years old and I have never been in love with anyone, perhaps they mean you can't live without it once you've found it. But I know that after living so long knowing so many people that I would never find love or that's what I thought until I meet her


Some people say you can't live without love but they are wrong. I am two thousand years old and I have never been in love with anyone, perhaps they mean you can't live without it once you've found it. But I know that after living so long knowing so many people that I would never find love or that's what I thought until I meet her 

**Chapter1 **

"Are you serious!" I listened to my best friend basically yelling as we walked out of English and I just laughed at her. "I'm telling you that teacher has something against me" she stuffed the papers into her bag not caring if she crushed them in the process. Rosalie has been my best friend even since we started high school and she has never changed. She got straight A's in all her subjects until this year when we got our new English teacher, every assignment she handed in no matter how good it was, was always given a B or C she's even gotten an F before.

"I'm sure she doesn't" I smiled at her but she gave me a look and I just laughed "Ok maybe she does" she sighed and stopped at her locker and I went to mine luckily they were right next to each other so we didn't have to walk all over the place.

"Bella!" I looked around and saw Alice heading our way with a huge smile on her face which meant she had good news. I waved at her and turned back to my locker while she made her way over, Rose was still grumbling on about her paper and something about sabotage. "I got the part!" I heard a very energetic Alice say next to me. I closed my locker after taking the books I needed out and turned to smile at her beaming face.

"I told you so" I heard Rose say as she closed her own locker and join our little circle.

"So did I" she rolled her eyes at both of us but her smile didn't fall from her face. We walked together to the cafeteria as we spoke about her role in the school play. She would be playing one of the leads and the show would be in three months' time and she was already talking about getting all her friends seats. She always got excited about everything and anything; it was one of the many things I loved about her. We walked into the cafeteria and I looked around trying to find our group of friends and found them in the far corner, it looked like we were the last ones to make it. Our group of friends was pretty big but compared to some of the other groups in our school it was considered small. There was me, Rose, Alice, Natasha, Kyla, Camille, David, Kyle and Emmet.

"So what's new with all you" Andrew asked as we sat down, I just looked at him with a just stop expression on my face and he laughed. Andrew was always cracking jokes or rhyming his sentences he had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes and white smile, when he was up to something you would know right away.

"That devil women gave me another C on my essay" Rose grumbled from next to me and everyone laughed, she glared at them which only made them laugh harder. Alice being the sweetheart she is changed the subject.

"I got the lead in the school play" Conversation turned to that for ten minutes and even Rose joined in after she got over the laughing thing, she never could be angry with us for more than a few minutes. We were cut off by the annoying voice that belonged to Lauren and the laughs of her followers. I looked away from my friends and at the other group that was now standing in front of our table

"So virgin I hear that you have a date tonight hope it goes well" she smiled sweetly at me but her eyes told a different story. It took all I had not to slap her, how she even knew I had a date is another question, I don't remember telling anyone other than my group and Clair because she was the one who set it up.

"Yes I do slut but that's none of your business" I looked at her with a straight face, letting her know that I didn't care what she thought about me and never would.

"Even so you must tell me all about it, although I'm sure he'll be running for the heels when he meets you" her group laughed and I had to breathe deeply to calm myself down.

"Oh slut oh slut, tell me did it hurt clawing your way out of hell?" I heard Emmet say from next to me and our whole group burst out laughing even some of the people from the surrounding groups laughed, she on the other hand didn't look very impressed. I could see she was pissed off now and I was thankful that I had Emmet as a friend.

"You guys are such freaks!" she yelled and walked off and her group of followers close behind, we were still laughing as she disappeared into the crowd, no doubt going tell her boyfriend what we had done to her. I rolled my eyes at the thought and then smiled at Emmet who had a huge proud smile on his face.

"Nice one although you might end up paying for that" Natasha commented, he shrugged and leaned back on his chair looking cool as ever.

"They don't even stand a chance" he had that look in his eye and that smile on his face and I wondered what he was up to this time but decided I didn't want to know, it would be more fun to find out after. The rest of the day passed without any more unwelcome encounters although I got the occasional glare from Elizabeth or one or her followers but I smiled sweetly at them which seemed to piss them off more.

I got home at about four and decided to start getting ready for my date. I hadn't meet the guy although I knew what he looked like through pictures Clair had shown me, we had spoken over the phone once to confirm the date time and place of our date but that was it I didn't know if I would get along with him or be bored out of my mind the whole night, I was a little nervous about it considering I had never actually been on a actual date before. I took half an hour in the shower and then another half hour standing in front of my closet deciding what to wear before settling on my black slim leg jeans, a white shirt and a dark grey cardigan with the sleeves pulled up to my elbows with white flat pumps, I wore a low hanging chunky sliver necklace and an array of bagels on my left arm. I decided to go without foundation and layered my eyeliner on thick but made sure I didn't look like some punk rock star, I applied mascara and a clear lip gloss. I let my long chocolate brown hair hand loose down my back and decided I was good to go. I looked at the clock and it read six, my mom and dad would be home in half an hour and then I could get on my way, since I didn't have a car yet I had to rely on my dad to take me places, I sat down and watched TV not really paying attention to what was happening so when the front door opened and closed I jumped a little.

"Oh good your ready can you please help your father" I smiled at my mom and walked outside where my dad was trying to multi task at taking bags out and talking on the phone so before he dropped anything I took the bag from him, he smiled and took the other one which was smaller and we made our way to the kitchen where my mom was already unloading and packing.

"I'll be with you in a second sweaty I just have to deal with this" I sighed as he walked out, I helped my mom unpack while I waited for him, dad was always busy with work, even when he was home with us.

"Are you sure you want to go on this date. I mean you don't even know the guy" my mom asked for the hundredth time as I handed her a tin of coffee, she was always so worried about me so when I told her I was going on a blind date she almost freaked out.

"Yeah Alice knows him so I'm sure it will be ok" she didn't looked convinced and I rolled my eyes at her "mom I'm almost eighteen I think I can go on one blind date and come home safely" she still didn't look convinced but I knew she wouldn't say anything more on the subject. My dad choose then to walk into the kitchen his phone put away for the weekend because my mom had made it a rule for him.

"Ready to go" I nodded and kissed my mom goodbye telling her I would call when I was ready. I grabbed my hand bag and a little extra money in case this guy was a total ass and made me pay. When we arrived at the mall where I would be meeting him at I was even more nervous and I hesitated before getting out of the car.

"Want some advice don't be nervous and slap him in the face if he tries anything funny" I laughed at my dad and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks dad, love you" he smiled and I closed the door and watched as he drove away. I walked in and made my way to the restaurant where I would be meeting him, it was about five minutes when I realised I was going the wrong way and I stopped suddenly and cursed but when I spun on my heel I spun right into someone who was distracted by something on his phone, I ended up on the floor and him trying to catch his balance, when he did he looked around and then down at me. He was tall with bark brown hair that fell into his eyes and brown eyes; he wore a black shirt and black jeans and combat boots that looked like they were handmade and expensive. All in all he was probably the hottest guy I had ever seen and then I remembered I was still on the floor with him looking down at me, he extended his hand out to help me up and I blushed but took it anyway.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" he smiled at me and looked me in the eyes. It was a kind of smile that was meant to have girls melting at his feet and it had me blushing a deeper shade of red.

"It's no problem maybe if I was paying attention I would have dodged you in time" I laughed and found that he laughed with me, he was at least a head taller than me and he was even more good looking up close. I realised he was still holding my hand and I let go and took a small step back "I'm Jacob by the way"

"Bella" I smiled at him.

"Well Bella do you want to have coffee with me" I thought about it and a small part of me wanted to say yes but I didn't know the guy and I had a date waiting for me on the other side of the mall.

"I'm sorry but I already have a date" his face dropped a bit but he recovered fast.

"Well why don't you ditch him and hang with me I'm sure I'd be much better company anyway" he said it so flirtatiously and confidently like he knew it would work but all it did was manage to piss me off no matter how hot he was or how much I found him attractive I couldn't stand guys that thought they could get any girl they wanted, I rolled my eyes at him and he looked confused.

"The answer is still no and no matter how much you smile and sweet talk, it will still be no so run along and find another girl that would love to follow you around all night" I smiled sweetly at him and he looked completely shocked. I didn't wait for him to recover and say something and I just walked in the correct direction and left the asshole behind me. Guys like that seriously pissed me off, always thinking they could have any girl they wanted and no matter how hot they were I would never go for them.

When I got to the place I stopped outside to see if I looked ok in the reflection of the window. The place was pretty nice, it was called 'Dave's dine or go' and it had opened up recently so I didn't know what the food was like. I entered the place and looked around trying to see if he was here already hopefully he would notice me if I didn't notice him. I spotted him sitting at the bar sipping on a drink and I was really hoping it was none alcoholic. He was tall like the other guy but had brown copper hair that was cut short and green eyes and he wasn't as tan and was just as hot but hopefully he wasn't an asshole like Jacob was, he wore dark blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt that he had pushed up to his elbows and a pair of sneakers nothing on his looked designer or handmade and I smiled at that. I smiled as I walked over to him, he noticed me and smiled, he got up and I saw that he was a little more than ahead taller than me. I stopped in front of him but I didn't know what to say.

"Bella?" I smiled and nodded my head and he sighed in relief "I'm Edward"

"It's nice to finally meet you"

"Like wise" he smiled and called a waiter over that led us to a booth at the back, he handed both of us menus and I put mine down and looked at Levi. I could see that his eyes weren't just green but also had blue in them and I found that I couldn't stop looking.

"So how do you know Alice?" it was the first thing that came out of my mouth but I really wanted to know.

"I share a dorm room with Jasper at college, when I meet her she said I would get along with you so here I am" he smiled at me and I nodded "so why did you agree to do this anyway?" his question surprised me and I just looked at him for a second "not that I'm complaining" I blushed at the way he was looking at me.

"Thought I would take a chance" he smiled at my answer but didn't say anything when the waiter arrived. I ordered a coke and he got got an ice tea, I was surprised by his choice but he just smiled and said it reminded him of home, we spoke about school for a little while and I told him about all my friends, I found that it was easy to talk to him and it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be.

"So what do you want to do after high school" I didn't know how to answer that so I just shrugged "Well what do you love to do?" I looked at him and smiled there was one thing that I loved to do more than anything.

"Art" I said simply and he looked at me not saying anything so I continued "I love to paint and let all my emotion out on the page, you can express so much with the right colours and the right style, to me in art there are endless possibilities"

"You speak about that with passion, maybe you should pursue something in art go to Paris and be a famous painter" I laughed at him and rolled my eyes.

The next hour went on pretty much the same I asked him questions and he asked me questions, I really liked him and as I spoke to him I liked him more and more he made me laughed and things weren't awkward between us. We finished up and he paid for everything and refused me asking to pay half the bill so I told him that I could at least pay for the tip and he agreed, as we were walking he grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Is this ok" I blushed a little at the way he was smiling at me and the feel of my hand in his.

"Yes it is" he smiled and we continued walking, it felt natural holding his hand it was like we fit perfectly together but I stopped that though before it could go any further. We looked around at a few shops and stopped in at the music store because he needed to get something while I looked around at the different instruments, after that we stopped at a small art gallery that was located in the mall. He pointed at a notice board on the wall and I read it 'open art show in two weeks all art work is welcome'

"You should go" I looked at him and shook my head "why not?"

"I don't really like people looking at my work" he smiled and squeezed my hand

"I hope you'll let me see it sometime"

"Sure" I said and blushed. We spent the next half hour there looking around at all the art work some of it was really good and some of it I just could wrap my head around and some of it I couldn't help but laugh at and Edward laughed with me, then my phone started ringing and I saw that it was my Mom calling I sighed and answered it.

"Yes Mom'

"It's dad, your mother is freaking out and I'm here to pick you up" I groaned and closed my eyes

"Ok I'll be there now" I hung up and turned to Levi "Looks like my ride is here" he looked almost sad which I thought was really sweet. I gave him my number and he walked me to the right entrance

"I had fun tonight" I told him

"So did I" before I left he grabbed me and hugged me and again it felt right, I blushed when he pulled away and he looked sheepish "sorry just had to do that"

"Not a problem" we said our goodbyes and I walked away to find my dad when I heard a voice form behind me one that I vaguely remembered.

"So that's what you turned me down for a copper haired green eyes surfer type" I turned around and saw Jacob standing there next to an expensive looking car I didn't know the name of and I rolled my eyes. He really did think he could get anything he wanted and by the looks of it he could.

"Actually I'm glad I did" I said in an even voice, he nodded his head and was silent for a while I was just about to go when he spoke again

"I'm sorry by the way" I raised an eye brow at him "you know for being a total ass" I laughed and rolled my eyes

"I take it you're not used to being turned down"

"No not really no but if it makes a difference I really do like you" before I could answer my phone rang again and saw it was my dad I rejected the call but before I could put my phone away Jacob had it out of my hand and was typing something into it

"What the hell are you doing?" I tried reaching for it but he held it up high I heard another phone ring and then stop a second later, he gave my phone back "are you crazy! you can't just go around taking peoples phones" he laughed and I glared at him.

"I was just getting your number"

"Oh well yeah here's a suggestion why don't you ask next time" he gave me a look

"Would you have given it to me?" I rolled my eyes and walked away throwing him the finger as I did, I heard him laugh and get into his car and I didn't look back though. My dad was waiting a few cars ahead of and I wondered if he saw any of that. I really hoped he didn't I didn't want to have to explain.

"I take it your date didn't go well?" I sighed as I got into the car assuming my dad was referring to what just happened with Jacob.

"No dad the date went great" it was all I said but I knew he would go on.

"Then what was that about?" I turned to look at him

"Just same asshole who thinks he can get whatever girl he wants with a flash of his smile" my dad laughed and drove off, I went to my call log and deleted his number from my phone, not wanting anything to do with him.

"So how was your date then" I looked up and at him and smiled at the memory of the night.

"I can honestly say it was one of the best night's ever"

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know**

**Kimber light **


End file.
